


Nightmare

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Takes place after AHBL II. Sam has a nightmare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ok, so here's the next story that felt the urge to come out. I'm going to go ahead and post, but I warn that between the ******** is a dream sequence. It does jump around a bit and might be hard to understand (much like myself). *G*

Sam tossed and turned in bed, images flashing through his head at lightning speed as his dreams assaulted him.

 

*********

 

Sam stood in the doorway watching a medical staff work as hard as they could to save his dad. He knew it was futile. He knew that his dad's soul had already been drug from his body, but his mind kept making him relive the moments over and over.

 

Suddenly the image of his dad was replaced with one of his brother. Dean laid unresponsive as the doctors and nurses worked on bringing him back. Sam could only watch as they shocked Dean over and over, resorting to chest compressions as a last resort.

 

"Come on, Dean. Please."

 

The doctor doing the compressions looked up at the monitor and glanced to the nurse with the oxygen bag. He shook his head and took a step back.

 

"Call it."

 

Sam's head snapped up at that. This wasn't how it happened! Dean had a close call, but he came back! He always came back. What went wrong?

 

The long, unbroken beep of the machine was Sam's only answer and all too soon, even that was turned off.

 

He stepped up to the bed where his brother lay, tubes disconnected now. He looked like he was sleeping. Sam reached out a hand to touch Dean's now still chest--

 

And he found himself standing by a crossroads. He was watching his brother bargain with a beautiful woman. She was no woman, though. Sam knew better because he knew what he was watching.

 

"Five years," he heard his brother saying. "Or no deal."

 

Ann though he was too far away to realistically hear what was being said when the demon leaned into Dean, he still heard her. "Then no deal."

 

Dean had a poker face on. Sam could tell. "Fine."

 

She would not be bluffed, though. "Fine," she replied, smiling sweetly. She walked past Dean and threw over her shoulder, "Make sure you bury Sam soon before he starts stinking up the joint."

 

And just like that, she had him. Sam could see the defeat and sadness settle over his brother, as well as a sense of desperateness. "Wait!"

 

The demon stopped, smiling to herself--

 

Sam was back in the hospital room looking at his still brother, his heart in his throat. This was how Dean had to have felt, looking over his baby brother and not able to do a thing.

 

The doctors and nurses were leaving the room, leaving Sam to his grief.

 

The last nurse out of the room was a beautiful brunette who stopped just to the side of Sam, leaning in slightly.

 

"It really was a better deal than your dad ever got." And then she disappeared through the door.

 

Her words registered and Sam whipped around, running out the door in time to see her disappearing through a doorway at the end of the hall, trailing a leash behind her that was connected to wrist shackles. The shackles were wrapped around Dean's wrists and he was following her.

 

Sam started running down the hallway, but it stretched on forever. He cried out. "Dean!"

 

Dean stopped in the doorway and turned his head slightly to look at Sam. "Sammy," was all he got out before an unseen force jerked him through the opening and a door slammed behind him.

 

Sam finally reached the closed door and started trying to get through. The handle burned his hands, though, and the door wouldn't budge.

 

He slammed his hands against the surface over and over, crying his brother's name. He was plunged into darkness and as the tears course over his face, all he could hear were his brother's agonized screams echoing.

 

*********

 

"Sammy!"

 

Sam jolted awake, tears still on his face and his voice feeling hoarse.

 

Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam and was trying to calm him down. Sam finally started to control his breathing and realized he was in a motel room. The same room he'd fallen asleep in just hours ago. And Dean was curled around his back in the same position they'd been in when they'd drifted off to sleep after making love (though Dean hated it when Sam referred to it as that...too chick flick-y of a term, he said).

 

Dean had one arm under Sam's middle with his hand pressed to Sam's chest, while the other hand was combing through Sam's hair. "I got ya, little brother. I got ya, Sammy."

 

Sam took in a deep breath and turned in Dean's arms, winding his own arms around Dean. He looked at Dean for just a minute before he pressed his lips firmly against Dean's.

 

Dean made an approving noise in his throat and responded to the kiss, tracing Sam's lips with his tongue before darting in for a deeper taste.

 

Sam broke the kiss and pushed his face into Dean's neck, nuzzling the skin there and breathing in Dean's scent. Dean went back to smoothing a hand through Sam's hair. He didn't say anything for the longest time. Neither of them did.

 

Finally, Dean ran his lips over Sam's forehead and down to his ear. "Vision or nightmare?"

 

Sam's breath stuttered. "God, I hope it's just a nightmare."

 

"Want to tell me about it?"

 

Sam shook his head. "Never, if I don't have to."

 

Dean accepted his answer and kept silent. He was about to drift off to sleep again when he heard Sam's voice. It was small, like he was a kid again.

 

"You know I'm gonna break this deal, right? That I have to?"

 

Dean pulled Sam in closer, if it was possible. "I know you'll try whether I want you to or not. And I know if anyone can find a way of getting what they want, it'll be you. I mean, come on. Got me into bed, didn't you?"

 

Sam snorted into Dean's neck. "Dude, it's not like that's ever been hard for anyone to do." He bit down on Dean's skin lightly. "Though it'd better be impossible for anyone else now."

 

Dean shrugged. "Well what can I say? Your big doe eyes are irresistible."

 

Sam dug a finger into Dean's side in retaliation. "Jerk."

 

Dean laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "Go back to sleep, Sammy."

 

Sam snuggled (Dean would *so* make fun of him for that tomorrow) down into Dean's embrace and listened to his big brother's breathing even out as sleep overtook him.

 

Sam didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night. He needed to plan. He had less than a year to pull off a miracle.

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

fin


End file.
